Starring Role
by Celery Sticks
Summary: Tori has been feeling guilty for a while now, and a song might be the only thing that helps. She needs to get this off her chest, or it just might kill her. But when things start to escalate, will she go through with it? A Jori one-shot.


**Starring Role**

"André?"

Ears perking, André Harris shut his locker, turned around and smiled down at his favorite instrumentally-challenged little pop star. Tori was looking as cute as ever, cheekbones all round and rosy. There was something off about her today though, something that that immediately sent his smile tumbling down into a frown. She was dressed fine, and she was smiling just like always, but there was definitely something wrong.

She didn't give him a chance to figure it out.

"Do you think you could help me record something after school today?"

He looked at her, confusion and concern etching hard lines across his brow. School hadn't even technically started yet and she was already thinking about recording? The half-Latina must've had something on her mind, something big. "Uh… yeah, sure but-"

"Great, thanks! See you at lunch!"

He reached out a hand and called her name as she scurried away, heading off towards her first class and leaving him standing there, worried. Tori had been giving off an odd vibe, and he'd wanted to try and at least ask and see if there was something bothering her. They didn't have any classes together that morning and he had this awful gut feeling that there was something very wrong. As he watched her retreating figure he saw a flash of red in the corner of his vision.

"Why is Tori so tired?"

André's head snapped to the side. Cat had appeared next to him, clutching her phone in both hands. Her ever-changing expression was currently forlorn and sad, eyes cast in Tori's direction even after the half-Latina had disappeared around a corner. "What're you talkin' about?"

Doe-brown eyes flicked upwards to meet his for a moment before sliding back. "She was wearing so much make-up… girls only wear that much make-up when they're going to a party or they're trying to hide being really tired. We're at school. Tori's not going to a party." She'd looked at him again for that last bit, and shook her head from side to side for emphasis, as though he might not have understood what she was clearly saying.

He frowned, his brows coming together and his lips tugging downward. "So why's she tired?"

Cat made a little mewling noise and looked at him with frustration in her eyes. "I don't know! That's why I asked you!" She drew out the 'you' and clung onto his arm, jumping in place even as other students turned their heads and stared.

André rolled his eyes and waved her away, embarrassed. "Go to class, Cat."

The crazy little redhead immediately brightened at the thought of class and gave him a quick one-armed hug before skipping away. "Kay kay!"

André watched her go, and just as she went to turn the corner he saw Beck walk in with Jade wrapped around him, as usual. What _wasn't_ usual, he noted with a perked brow, was the satisfied little grin that Jade was sporting. The normally scowling girl looked particularly pleased with herself that morning, but Beck didn't seem to be acting any differently…

_What's got her so happy? She hit a squirrel on the way to school or something?_

The alarming probability of that incident made him shudder. Even though he'd had a little bit of a crush on her a while back, Jade West was a scary girl. She played with scissors, dressed in black, and even though she had the voice of an angel she used it like a devil. Every other word out of her mouth was an insult, and a biting one at that. The entire school was afraid of her in one way or another, and sometimes André thought that was how she liked it.

Shaking his head and sighing, he headed over to do his friendly duty and say hello.

"Hey, Beck!"

Beck turned and flashed him a smile, bringing up the one hand that Jade wasn't clutching in a lazy wave. Beck was a great guy; André always looked forward to hanging out with him. When he was with Jade though, he had to admit that being with his friend was a tad... tiresome. When the two of them weren't arguing, they were always _ready_ to argue. It was a lose-lose situation; sit through a fight or dance around on eggshells, trying to avoid an argument.

Jade's eyes flicked up to meet his and his gait faltered slightly. The hard frost that had suddenly settled over her gaze as she looked at him, accompanied by the fall of her grin into an irritated sneer, sent his knees shaking. He had to swallow the fear before giving her his nervous greeting. "Jade."

Those hard eyes stayed on his for a moment more before sliding away. "Hey."

Beck ignored his girlfriend's frosty attitude (he was pretty good at that) and continued to grin. "How ya been, man? Record anything new lately? It's been a while since we've heard you… or are you just saving it for the concert tomorrow?"

"About that…" Actually, André hadn't been planning to perform anything at the annual student-run show tomorrow night. He hadn't written anything particularly amazing or moving lately so there'd really been no point in preparing anything. He was obviously planning on going, there was no way he was just going to miss out on all that free music, but there'd be no André tunes this time around. "I was actually just thinkin' of-"

"I'm bored." Jade's voice sliced right through his, managing to command the air even though her tone was so painfully disinterested that André himself felt stupid for saying anything. Beck just rolled his eyes, used to her attitude, but André felt too scared to say anything else. Jade glanced at him out of the corner of her eye for a moment, ebony brow arched cynically, before huffing and shifting her gaze to Beck. "Walk me to my locker?"

It was more of a demand than a question; there was just a light tilt towards the end of her sentence that made it a request. It was that light tilt that kept Beck from sighing dramatically and starting up an argument about her attitude. Instead, he just mumbled a quick 'sure' and waved goodbye to André before heading for the only deadly locker in all of Hollywood Arts.

_Why the girl's obsessed with scissors, I'll never know…_

Blinking once and suppressing a shiver, André headed to his first class, the first stage in what was sure to be a very strange, very emotionally-draining day.

**x0x0x0x**

_And I thought I was worried this morning… where is this girl?_

Tori had not yet shown up for lunch, nor had she met him at his locker like she always had at the end of morning classes. They always walked to lunch together, unless of course she'd told him ahead of time that she'd be late or otherwise occupied. He'd seen neither hide nor hair of the usually-peppy half-Latina since this morning, and the fact that she was now very late for lunch was making him nervous.

_What's goin' on with her? The girl never misses lunch! What could have happened? Cat said she was tired, but something's weird. She's come to school tired before, and she's never acted like this. What if something's really wrong? What if something's goin' on at home, or what if she's-_

"André! Quit spacin' out, man!" A French fry was thrown at his head for emphasis and André realized that he'd completely zoned out, leaving the friends that _had_ come to lunch back on earth while his thoughts brought him up into the clouds. Cat was staring at him curiously and Robbie had this awkward little miffed boy-pout on his face, but Beck was just grinning, another fry in hand and ready to be thrown. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Brows knitting together, André wondered if he should share his concerns about Tori with the table. It was actually kind of surprising that no one had even mentioned her absence. "Well… I was wondering where Tori was."

Apparently the mere mention of her name was enough to make everyone realize that the half-Latina was in fact not sitting with them. Beck looked startled and glanced from side to side, as though he expected to see her sitting there but now that he realized he couldn't his eyes narrowed in concern.

The others looked equally surprised, except for Jade. Jade continued to pick apart her salad, disinterested and scowling, as always. "Who cares?"

"I do!"

Jade stopped torturing her lettuce and looked up at him, eyes cold and hard, like a stone wall. Her scowl opened up into a snarl, gleaming white teeth exposed as the power in her voice (beautiful but oh so dark, like a fallen angel's) made him shudder. "Why?" Even with just one word, she'd managed to scare the pants off of him. That harsh glare was probably the reason… but why _was_ she glaring at him like that? Everyone knew that the relationship Jade had with Tori was… strained, to say the least, but still.

She was glaring at him as if he was Beck, asking about Tori. As if she was jealous.

André gulped, trying to gather up the courage to look her in the eye, but mint green beat out chocolate brown and he forced his eyes to the table, mumbling, "Cuz she's my friend."

"Cuz she's your friend…" Jade mocked.

After a moment André heard a snort and when he looked back up she was no longer looking at him. She was attacking her salad again, ignoring the chastising look that Beck was trying to send her. Now that those eyes were no longer on his, André was able to take a closer look at her expression.

_Why does she look so unbelievably jealous? She's completely ignoring Beck too, which makes no sense. She was all over him this morning, but now she looks lost in her own little angry world…_

The rest of lunch passed by in an awkward silence interrupted only by the sound of chewing and Cat's occasional outbursts. As a group, they were lucky to have her, because there was always some form of argument or disagreement going on (that Jade was usually the cause of or at least involved in) and only Cat was airy enough to make conversation regardless of the tension.

When the bell rang, André was the first one up. Before the others had even gathered up their trash he was heading for Sikowitz's classroom, desperate to see Tori. If she wasn't there, there was a good chance he'd do something drastic like… call the cops or drive to her house and demand to know what the problem was.

There was always the chance that he was overreacting, but still. Tori was his best friend, and with the way she was acting he knew there was something off.

When he got to Sikowitz's classroom he was almost five minutes early for class, but it was all worth it because the moment he stepped through the door, it felt as if 200 pounds had been lifted off his shoulders.

Tori was seated at the front of the classroom, her back to the door and her front facing a very proud-looking Sikowitz. At the sound of the door opening both teacher and student had turned to look at him, and André was relieved to see Tori smiling. She was pretty pale today, which proved Cat right about the extra make-up and the whole being tired thing, but at least she was smiling. She looked a lot more relaxed than she had this morning too, though it was hard to tell because he'd only really seen her for about 30 seconds before she'd hurried away.

"Hey André! Why're you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He went to the front of the classroom and dropped down into the seat next to hers, backpack thumping against the floor. "Why didn't you come to lunch?"

She waved his concern away, still smiling. "I wasn't that hungry. Plus," she nodded to Sikowitz, "I wanted Sikowitz to help me with something. Figured I might as well do it now, since I didn't feel like eating and we all know that Sikowitz spends the lunch hour sucking on coconuts."

"I'll have you know, young lady, that I do not _suck_ on coconuts. I merely extract their juices and consume those."

Before the two could get into the playful banter that was sure to follow, André held out a hand to silence them both. Fixing his gaze on Tori, he asked "So what'd you want Sikowitz to help you with?"

Tori's eyes turned playful. "My poker face." When André cocked a brow and his gaze turned dubious, Tori nodded enthusiastically and motioned to Sikowitz. "I'm serious! Sikowitz is always telling us that you have to keep what you feel inside, and only let the character's feelings show! That's the key to acting, and we all know that my poker face stinks. You've seen it! I'm always the first person to bust out when we have our game night!"

_Alright, well that's true… huh. Maybe I am overreacting; maybe she's just having an off day. Hey, compared to my off days, she's actually acting pretty normal._

"And? Have we made progress?"

This time it was Sikowitz who spoke up "Oh yes, I'm quite proud of our little _muchacha_!" Hearing Sikowitz speak Spanish was strange to say the least, and André saw Tori roll her eyes even though she was grinning. André turned to face her, grinning sarcastically.

"So when do I get to see it?"

Suddenly Tori's face faltered, grin falling. "Uh… well, I need to give it a road test first… see if it works, you know? You can see it after that."

André opened his mouth to question her, because now he was worried again, but students started to enter the room. A room full of kids was no place to interrogate his best friend about her emotional well-being, so he'd have to wait until after school to question her. Still, now that she'd gone and said something so enigmatic there was no way he'd be able to focus on the lesson. And now Tori was frowning, looking slightly frantic like she had this morning. Maybe Cat would be able to calm her down.

He turned to look over his shoulder, hoping to see Cat strolling in, but instead he saw Jade. She was holding Beck's hand as he looked for open seats, but Jade was staring right at him… and none too friendly, either. Black brows were drawn together at the center of her forehead, and her eyes looked dark and dangerous.

_What the heck is this chick's problem? Is she on her period or something? My god, first lunch, and now this-_

His thought cut off suddenly when Jade's eyes left his and shifted right, now glaring at Tori's back. Tori sat rigid next to him, stiff as a board. Maybe she could feel Jade's eyes digging into her spine. André looked back at Jade and was surprised to find that she was still staring, even though Beck was trying to catch her attention. And was it just him, or did her eyes suddenly look… softer? Cool green eyes, no longer murderous, gazed at the girl sitting next to him, drifting up and down her back. Beck tugged on her hand though, and she jumped, glancing up at her boyfriend before flashing André one last satanic glare. The pair sat themselves down in two empty seats towards the back of the classroom, and once seated Jade kept her gaze on Sikowitz, who started the lesson with his usual gusto.

Tori remained as taut as a bowstring for the rest of the lesson.

**x0x0x0x**

The bell had rung and André was ready to get to the bottom of his friend's bizarre behavior. Having completely forgotten about the several death glares Jade had sent his way that day, he stepped into the recording room and started to set up. He got the microphone ready, set up his laptop, had a notebook and pen ready just in case they started coming up with anything good.

He was just letting his fingers work the piano when Tori came in. Looking up, André grinned on reflex. Tori grinned back half-heartedly and put her bag down on the chair, reaching in and rummaging around. "Thanks for doing this, André. You really are the best."

"I know, right? Now, uh, Tori… you wanna tell me what's got you so upset?" Tori paused and looked up at him, hand still in her bag. "I mean, you've been acting weird all day. You look pale, you didn't come to lunch, and you sat like a statue all through Sikowitz's class. We even did improv today, and you love improv!" The half-Latina bit at her lip, looking nervous and sad and anxious all at once. Her gaze fell to the floor, but André was waiting for an answer and wouldn't let her be until she gave him one. "Tori."

"Can it wait until after the song?"

"You've already got a song?" When she nodded, he couldn't help but look incredulous. "I thought you didn't like to do covers."

"I wrote this one."

"What?! You wrote a song?! Give it here, girl!" Tori found the paper and handed it to him, and as he read it over pressure began to build on his shoulders again. "This… this is sad stuff, Tor."

"I know. I'll explain after it's over. Just, please, help me with this? I need to do this. I tried to give you a little help with the tune, but we both know I'm not exactly good with instruments, so…"

"No, no it's fine, but… wow. I just wasn't expecting this from you. I want the whole story when we're done, alright?"

Tori nodded and he sighed, shaking his head before setting himself up. This was easily the saddest song he'd ever heard Tori sing, even one of the saddest songs he'd ever heard. He was both impressed and saddened by the fact that Tori had written it herself.

Something was definitely wrong.

"You ready?" Tori nodded, headphones on and microphone positioned. André gave himself a moment, breathing in and out, before starting up the sad, mournful tune. He kept his eyes on Tori, watching her head tilt to the side and her eyes slide shut.

And when she started to sing, he felt his heart clench in his chest.

"_You're hard to hug, tough to talk to.  
And I never fall asleep…  
When you're in my bed, all you give me is a heartbeat."_

...if there was a boy giving her trouble, André was going to tear him to pieces.

"_I've turned into a statue, and it makes me feel depressed,  
Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed!"_

His keystrokes became more powerful, louder and harsher as he got angrier. If that ass Ryder Daniels had come back to hurt her again…

"_You don't love me, big fucking deal.  
I'll never tell you how I feel.  
You don't love me, not a big deal.  
I'll never tell you how I feel…"_

Hearing Tori curse made him forget his anger and brought back the sadness, tenfold. If what she sang was true then she was aware that she was being mistreated, but if that was the case why was she putting up with it? This kind of emotion didn't build up in one night.

"_It almost feels like a job, to play out a part…  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart.  
You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role!"_

André gazed at her, the hurt and pain in her voice so thick and… palpable. Why this girl had never written a song before was beyond him, this easily trumped some of the last few songs he'd written, an even performed. This was so real, so sad…

"_Sometimes I ignore you… so I'll feel in control.  
Cause really, I adore you.  
And I can't leave you alone!  
Fed up with the fantasies… they cover what is wrong.  
Come on baby, let's just get drunk…"_

Tori's eyes opened, but they didn't look to him for approval or anything like that. She stared off at nothing, mocha brown eyes misty and clouded.

"_Forget we don't get on!"_

So this guy… they didn't even get along? How had Tori gotten herself into this mess? How had she let herself get this hurt, and by someone that clearly didn't even care about her?

It was a strange paradox, not wanting the song to end (because despite the pain in Tori's voice it was a beautiful song) but needing so desperately to hear the explanation for its existence.

"_You like my dad, you get on well.  
I send my best regards from hell."_

And the chorus started back up again, Tori's voice growing stronger as her eyes slid shut again.

"_It almost feels like a job, to play out a part…  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart.  
You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role!"_

He could see the power coming up through Tori's shoulders and pressed his fingers firmly to the keys, bringing forth a loud, strong sound to match the passion that filled Tori's voice at the climax of the song.

"_I never sent for love, I never had a heart to mend.  
Because before the start began, I always saw the end!  
Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me…  
But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free!  
Yeah, I'll never set you free!"_

Tori's voice had faltered, and when André looked up he saw the line of tears sliding down across her cheeks. She kept on singing though, and so he did the same with his piano.

"_It almost feels like a joke, to play out a part…  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart.  
You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role…"_

As her voice faded so did the notes and André waited for Tori to dry her eyes. He could hardly blame her for the tears, lord knows he'd shed them enough over his own work. All he wanted to know was who that song was for, and if he had her permission to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Tori… who was that for?"

Red-rimmed eyes met his, searching for judgment, but they would find none. They were both artists, they both knew heartbreak. They all made mistakes, and André was nothing if not impressed with how she'd handled her pain. The song had been beautiful, her voice strong, and once he helped her get through this she'd be a better artist for it.

"That was for Jade."

Blinking dumbly, André wondered if he'd heard that right. Jade? Jade and Tori? Tori and Jade? Together… like that? What? How? Why? When?

Tori wouldn't meet his blank, dumbfounded stare. His jaw was slack, eyes wide.

_The only time you open up is when we get undressed_

What was that supposed to mean!? Well, obviously he knew what it meant, but… Jade and Tori? Like that? His mind was just working in circles of disbelief. How had he never heard of this before? How had they been going around behind everyone's back like this? And for how long? Beck and Jade were still dating for crying out loud!

But then lines from the song began to come back to him…

_It almost feels like a job… to play out a part…_

_When you are not the starring role…_

_Oh my god. Jade has been cheating on Beck… with Tori. She's been _with_ Tori… and Tori's gone along with it!_

"How could you do that to Beck?"

All of a sudden the hurt and the pain fled for Tori's face, replaced by fierce anger and betrayal. "Are you kidding me? If I recall, I'm not the only one whose had Jade on the brain, my friend. Need I remind you how close you were to doing the same thing?"

Shame poured over him as he remembered. He'd fallen for Jade too, and he'd come so close to betraying his best friend's trust and losing the friendship forever. And Jade hadn't even been interested in him! André remembered how the dark performer had stared at Tori today, the way she'd glared at him when he asked about her. If Jade had actually _wanted_ Tori… no wonder the half-Latina hadn't been able to help herself.

But they had a problem; obviously Tori realized what she was doing was wrong… and from the lyrics André could tell that Jade wasn't fully invested in their little 'relationship'. Anger began to build back up inside of him as the picture began to grow in his mind, growing more vivid and sickening. Jade charming Tori, using her, making her suffer and just… not caring.

"She needs to pay." Tori's eyes went wide and she started to protest, but André's mind was already working at a million miles an hour. "No, Tori, she needs to be taught a lesson. She needs to hear this. We're gonna do what you did for me." He reached out and gripped her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. "You're going to sing this at the concert tomorrow."

* * *

Tori was nervous. She'd been gnawing on her bottom lip for a solid five minutes; she was actually surprised that she hadn't tasted blood yet.

_There's no way I'm going to be able to do this… I could sing in front of André cause, I mean, he's André... but Jade's going to be out there…_

How she'd ever let herself fall into this mess was beyond her. She was supposed to hate Jade, and Jade was supposed to hate her, but… when Jade suddenly stopped being so vicious and started up with the intense stares and the intentional 'accidental' touching…

But Tori hadn't realized what Jade was trying to do, she'd been too naive, so from there it had escalated. Rather quickly, too. Jade turned to all-out flirting, the random touches happening almost constantly, the green eyes always on her. Admittedly, she had been disappointed in André when he'd fallen for Jade, but now she was in the same boat, and it had been slowly sinking. She was just thankful that André had extended a hand, a last chance for her to save herself before this all crashed down on top of her. Recently it had gotten so hard for Tori to even be in the same room as Beck; she'd just felt so awful.

She wanted to tell him, to confess everything, but Jade had sworn her to secrecy and sealed it with a kiss, among other things.

"Tori, you're up next." André was suddenly beside her, in his best casual clothes. Black pants, black button-up, the converse with the black rubber… all the black certainly fit her mood. She was wearing black herself, a strange, unfamiliar color. It made her look so much paler… she didn't like it, but she knew why André had asked her to wear it. "Hey, you're sweating! Look, just relax. You need to do this; I won't let you back out."

"But André… she's going to be out there."

André looked down at her, hands coming to rest on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. His eyes held no judgment, only compassion and support. "I know. But she was there when I sang too, and I got through it. You're much braver than I am, you can do this. We go on in two, alright? Go get yourself on stage."

He squeezed her shoulders again and drew her in for a quick hug before leaving her to check on the equipment. They'd spent most of last night working out the beat, turning it from a simple, sad piano ballad to something that everyone would enjoy even as it kept all of the hurt and heartbreak that Tori had put into it.

Breathing out slowly, Tori headed to the stage. She'd already had her headset put on, and her make-up was done. Once she was there, she decided that it might be a good idea to at least know where Jade was going to be.

_Please don't let her be in the front row…_

She peeked around the curtain and her heart sank. Jade _was _in the front row, wrapped around Beck. The sight of them together made her so angry, but not in a jealous kind of way. She'd been putting up with Jade's attitude for far too long to feel anything but anger. How she'd let that cruel, twisted girl use her, make her think that she cared even as she spent every waking moment in public with her arm wrapped around Beck, ignoring her completely.

The anger made her confident.

Letting the curtain drop, she walked back to center stage and looked to André for the go-ahead. He nodded at her and motioned to his band mates, counting down silently as the curtain was pulled back.

The music started and as the lights began to flash, so did the memories.

"_You're hard to hug, tough to talk to…"_

Memories of Jade sneering, snarling, snapping at her, even when they were together. Jade had never once opened up to her when they were… well, what they were. It was almost as if they'd spoken more before they started having sex with each other right under her boyfriend's nose. Once they'd started having sex, though…

"_Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed!"_

Some part of her heard the gasps from the crowd, but all she could feel, hear, and see were hot nights and sweet passion, skin slick with sweat and intense green eyes staring down at her, alight with lust and that fierceness that Jade was so well known for.

But Jade had used her, been using her, and now the only thing Tori felt when she looked into those eyes was shame and anger.

"_You don't love me, big fucking deal.  
I'll never tell you how I feel."_

It had taken too long for Tori too realize that Jade could read her like a book. Why she kept getting the leads in the shows was a mystery to her; Jade was the real actress. Though she didn't show it, Jade West knew the whole spectrum of human emotion inside and out. After they'd finished their business, Jade would often cuddle up to her and ask her all of these questions: Do you love me? Do you want me to break up with Beck? Should I? Is that what you want?

And even though she'd never answered… Jade had known.

"_It almost feels like a joke, to play out a part…  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart.  
You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role!"_

And it was true; Jade had never cared about her. Tori never had a chance of taking Beck's place in Jade's heart. Looking back, Tori would have taken it all back, even the pleasure… which had nearly been drowned out by so much pain.

"_Fed up with the fantasies… they cover what is wrong.  
Come on baby, let's just get drunk.  
Forget we don't get on!"_

If Jade hadn't been so concerned about her reputation, so unwilling to leave the little structured fort she'd built for herself in Beck's embrace and everyone else's fear, then maybe they could have been something.

They still_ could_ be something, too… Tori had to admit, if Jade were to break up with Beck like she'd promised on many a sweet night then maybe…

But those promises had been nothing more than taunts, nothing more than empty promises.

The chorus came around again and she let her voice swell, as if she was singing to the world, letting everyone know what Jade had done to her. She risked a glance down at the audience and saw jaws hanging open in shock, wide eyes, eyes misting… and eyes filled with lust. Green eyes filled with lust.

Just that was enough to send her own eyes shut in moments.

_Ignore her, Tori. You're doing great. André's right behind you. Get it out._

"_Yeah I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me!  
But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free!  
Yeah I'll never set you free!"_

Unless Jade could prove herself, prove that she cared, then it was over. And Tori had a sneaking suspicion that Jade would never risk losing her security again, not after she'd come so close to losing it when she'd broken up with him. So, all of this, her whole affair, the late nights, the lies and the secrets… it would all end.

Just like the song.

"_It almost feels like a job, to play out a part!  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart!  
You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role!  
If I can't get the starring role!"_

And she trailed off, the music fading… but she muttered one last "Starring role…" before she fell silent.

The applause was immediate. It had been so unlike anything she'd ever performed, and she'd put her very heart into every word of it. Fueled by her anger, her pain, and the memories… it had been one of her best performances here at this school.

Bowing once, she gave the floor to André and his boys before stepping offstage, heading back and losing herself in the curtains. She went to grab her things, and as she reached for her bag she saw herself reflected in the mirror that she'd been using to do her face before the show.

She was glowing, no tears this time. André had been right, she felt like a new girl again.

Smiling at her reflection, she jumped when her phone buzzed. Digging it out of her bag, she frowned down at the screen.

'_New Message from: Jade'_

Tori swallowed nervously, hands starting to shake as she opened the message.

'_Janitor's closet. Now.'_

The shaking immediately stopped, the audacity of the other girl shocking her into stillness. Another buzz quickly followed, announcing the arrival of another text from Jade.

'_You're sexy when you're upset ;)'_

Frowning down at the phone, Tori found that she wasn't nervous or anxious like Jade's texts had made her before today… now she was just angry. She wanted to be done with this, and Jade was too proud to realize it. A grin slowly spread on her face, despite her anger. There was no reason why she couldn't have a little bit of fun with her first.

'_What'd you tell Beck this time?'_

A reply came quickly. _'Told him your performance sickened me.'_

'_Why am I not surprised?'_

'_Because you know I have a reputation to keep. Now get your ass over here.'_

Shaking her head, Tori couldn't help but chuckle cruelly as she sent her reply. _'Are you really that stupid?'_

Every minute that passed had Tori grinning wider and wider as she imagined the shock spreading across Jade's face. Tori had never been so sharp with Jade before, and had never dared to call her stupid. Was it weird that she couldn't wait to hear the reply?

'_Excuse me?!'_

Tori couldn't help herself, she laughed aloud. She just wished that she could've seen Jade's face.

'_That song was for you, idiot. I'm done playing your little game. Don't worry about me telling on you or anything though… I'll leave the confessing to you. Have a nice night ;{)'_

Once she hit 'send' Tori turned her phone off and dropped it into her bag. Strolling out from backstage, she saw André, Beck, Robbie and Cat all standing there. Cat, upon seeing her, ran right at her and wrapped her in a hug. "Tori! That was so sad!"

Laughing and returning the embrace, Tori replied, "I know! But it felt so good!"

Cat looked up at her, eyeing her curiously. Slowly, an angelic smile spread across her face. "You don't look so tired anymore. Are you feeling better?" When she nodded, Cat squeezed her tighter. "Then we should celebrate!" Taking Tori's hand and turning back to the boys, Cat raised their joined hands up to emphasize her declaration of "Freezy Queen!"

The boys laughed, and Beck offered to drive, and Tori made sure to give him a fierce hug before they left: a silent apology for everything that had happened. Whether or not Jade would tell him was a mystery… as were so many other things. But for now, she had friends, she had a peaceful state of mind for the first time in forever…

…and soon, she'd have Freezy Queen.

* * *

**This is what I've been doing for the past week... and this is also why 'By Any Other Name' has not yet been updated. Now that is done though (finally) look forward to an update by the end of this weekend!**

**Honestly, this was bitch to write, but after I'd heard this song I just had to do it. The song is titled "Starring Role," and is performed by a Welsh group called Marina and the Diamonds. I am currently obsessed with them.  
**

**So, obviously, this is a bit darker than 'By Any Other Name' and the Jade in this one is a tad more cruel than my marshmallow-with-nails-sticking-out-of-it Jade. This is very different from anything I've written previously, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
**


End file.
